Descendants of Charlemagne
Royal descendants of Charlemagne (747-814) Some of the lines of descendants of Charlemagne, focusing on royalty. As the noble families of Europe intermarried, there are many alternative lines of descent. Only one (randomly selected) is shown. For a list of rulers who descend from Charlemagne, see *1 Charlemagne (747-814) *-2 Hugh (802-844) *--3 Petronilla (825-?)Alternatively, Petronilla (825-?) may have been a daughter of Hugh the Abbot (?-886) *---4 Ingelger I, Count of Anjou and Orléans (845-888) *----5 Fulk I, Count of Anjou (?-941) *-----6 Fulk II, Count of Anjou (?-958) *------7 Geoffrey I, Count of Anjou (?-987) *-------8 Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040)Note that Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040) is a son of Adele of Meaux (c950-c980), a daughter of Robert de Vermandois, Count of Meaux (918-968), a son of Herbert II, Count of Vermandois (884-943), a son of Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (c848-907), a son of Pepin, Count of Vermandois (c815-?), a son of Bernard, King of Italy (797-818), a son of Pepin, King of Italy (773-810), a son of Charlemagne (747-814). *--------9 Ermengarde of Anjou (c1020-?) *---------10 Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109) *----------11 Fulk I, King of Jerusalem (c1090-1143) *-----------12 Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) *------------13 Henry II, King of England (1133-1189) *-------------14 Matilda of England (1156-1189) *--------------15 William Longsword of Winchester *---------------16 Otto I von Brunswick-Lüneburg *----------------17 Adelaide von Brunswick-Lüneburg *-----------------18 Otto the Child, Count of Hesse *------------------19 Ludwig the Junker, Count of Hesse-Grebenstein *-------------------20 Herman the Learned, Count of Hesse *--------------------21 Louis the Peaceful, Count of Hesse *---------------------22 Henry the Rich, Count of Hesse in Marburg *----------------------23 Elisabeth von Hessen (1466-1523) *-----------------------24 William the Rich, Count of Nassau in Dillenburg *------------------------25 Johann VI von Nassau-Dillenburg (1536-1606) *-------------------------26 Ernst Casimir van Nassau-Dietz (1573-1632) *--------------------------27 Willem Frederik van Nassau-Dietz (1613-1664) *---------------------------28 Hendrik Casimir II van Nassau-Dietz (1657-1696) *----------------------------29 Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz (1687-1711) *-----------------------------30 Willem IV van Oranje-Nassau (1711-1751), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *------------------------------31 Willem V van Oranje-Nassau (1748-1806), Stadtholder of the Netherlands *-------------------------------32 Willem I van Oranje-Nassau (1772-1843), King of the Netherlands *--------------------------------33 Willem II van Oranje-Nassau (1792-1849), King of the Netherlands *---------------------------------34 Willem III van Oranje-Nassau (1817-1890), King of the Netherlands *----------------------------------35 Wilhelmina van Oranje-Nassau (1880-1962), Queen of the Netherlands *-----------------------------------36 Juliana van Oranje-Nassau (1909-2004), Queen of the Netherlands *------------------------------------37 Beatrix van Oranje-Nassau (1938-), Queen of the Netherlands *-------------------------------------38 Willem-Alexander van Oranje-Nassau (1967-), Prince of Orange *--------------------------------33 Prince Frederick of the Netherlands *---------------------------------34 Louise of the Netherlands *----------------------------------35 Louise of Sweden *-----------------------------------36 Christian X of Denmark *------------------------------------37 Frederick IX of Denmark *-------------------------------------38 Margrethe II of Denmark *-----------------------------------36 Haakon VII of Norway *------------------------------------37 Olav V of Norway *-------------------------------------38 Harald V of Norway *------------------------------31 Princess Carolina of Orange-Nassau *-------------------------------32 Frederick William, Duke of Nassau *--------------------------------33 William, Duke of Nassau *---------------------------------34 Adolphe, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *----------------------------------35 William IV, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-----------------------------------36 Charlotte, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg *------------------------------------37 Jean, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-------------------------------------38 Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *---------------------------------34 Sophia of Nassau *----------------------------------35 Gustav V of Sweden *-----------------------------------36 Gustav VI Adolf of Sweden *------------------------------------37 Prince Gustav Adolf, Duke of Västerbotten *-------------------------------------38 Carl XVI Gustaf of Sweden *--------------------------------33 Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg *---------------------------------34 Duke Alexander of Württemberg *----------------------------------35 Francis, Duke of Teck *-----------------------------------36 Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) *------------------------------------37 George VI of the United Kingdom (1895-1952) *-------------------------------------38 Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom (1926) *---------------------------------34 Archduke Charles Ferdinand of Austria *----------------------------------35 Maria Christina of Austria *-----------------------------------36 Alfonso XIII of Spain *------------------------------------37 Juan de Borbón, Count of Barcelona *-------------------------------------38 Juan Carlos I of Spain *---------------------------------34 Maria Theresa of Austria (1816-1867) *----------------------------------35 Maria Annunciata of the Two Sicilies *-----------------------------------36 Archduke Otto Francis of Austria *------------------------------------37 Charles I of Austria *-----------------------------------36 Maria Pia of the Two Sicilies *------------------------------------37 Marie Louise of Bourbon-Parma *-------------------------------------38 Boris III of Bulgaria *--------------------------------------39 Simeon II of Bulgaria *---------------------------------34 Amalia of Württemberg *----------------------------------35 Alexandra of Saxe-Altenburg *-----------------------------------36 Olga Konstantinovna of Russia *------------------------------------37 Constantine I of Greece *-------------------------------------38 Paul I of Greece *--------------------------------------39 Constantine II of Greece *-----------------------------30 Amalia van Nassau-Dietz (1710-1777) *------------------------------31 Charles Frederick, Grand Duke of Baden *-------------------------------32 Charles Louis, Hereditary Prince of Baden *--------------------------------33 Charles, Grand Duke of Baden *---------------------------------34 Josephine of Baden *----------------------------------35 Marie of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen *-----------------------------------36 Albert I of Belgium *------------------------------------37 Leopold III of Belgium *-------------------------------------38 Albert II of Belgium *---------------------------------34 Princess Marie of Baden (1817-1888) *----------------------------------25 Mary Victoria Hamilton *-----------------------------------36 Louis II of Monaco *------------------------------------37 Princess Charlotte, Duchess of Valentinois *-------------------------------------38 Rainier III, Prince of Monaco *--------------------------------------39 Albert II, Prince of Monaco *---------------------------------34 Josephine of Baden *----------------------------------35 Leopold, Prince of Hohenzollern *-----------------------------------36 Ferdinand I of Romania *------------------------------------37 Carol II of Romania *-------------------------------------38 Michael I of Romania *--------------------------------33 Karoline of Baden *---------------------------------34 Sophie of Bavaria *----------------------------------35 Archduke Charles Louis of Austria *-----------------------------------36 Elisabeth Amalia of Austria *------------------------------------37 Franz Joseph II, Prince of Liechtenstein *-------------------------------------38 Hans-Adam II, Prince of Liechtenstein *----------------------------------35 Maximilian I of Mexico *---------------------------------34 Amalie Auguste of Bavaria *----------------------------------35 Elizabeth of Saxony *-----------------------------------36 Margherita of Savoy *------------------------------------37 Victor Emmanuel III of Italy *-------------------------------------38 Umberto II of Italy *--------------------------------33 Wilhelmina of Baden *---------------------------------34 Marie of Hesse *----------------------------------35 Grand Duchess Maria Alexandrovna of Russia *-----------------------------------36 Marie of Edinburgh *------------------------------------37 Maria of Romania *-------------------------------------38 Peter II of Yugoslavia Descendants of Charlemagne (747-814) on Wikia Genealogy Count of descendants on Wikia Genealogy, per generation Generation Count Category 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 Charlemagne Category:Descendants of Charlemagne